La declaración
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Jim y Spock sienten algo el uno por el otro, algo que evidentemente es amor. Bones está cansado de que Jim le cuente sus pesares y Uhura quiere que Spock acepte sus sentimientos finalmente. Por ello deciden unir fuerzas para que ese par admita de una vez lo que sienten.


**La declaración**

_Disclaimer:_ Star Trek no me pertenece.

* * *

Bones estaba seguro de que si oía otro jodido suspiro de Jim dedicado al elfo de orejas puntiagudas reventaría, era como tener una adolescente enamorada fantaseando con su flamante príncipe (en este caso verde).

Lo peor era que no le dejaba ni vivir tranquilo ni siquiera cuando callaba, pues una sola mirada decía tanto que era abrumador. Cada vez que ese par se miraba le entraban náuseas, era peor que su aviofobia.

Y Jim estaba enamorado hasta las trancas de Spock. ¿El elfo le correspondía? Más le valía que si, sino tendría que hacer de celestina y acabar con esa horrible tensión.

Por otro lado Uhura iba a morir de exasperación, pues si Spock no amaba a Jim ella era reina de Marte. Era tan evidente, tan profundo que, en vez de sentir celos o rencor, se sentía conmovida hasta el extremo.

Quería, no, exigía que estuviesen juntos, ya que algo dentro de ella le decía que eso era lo correcto, era lo más _lógico_. Jim y Spock eran como un sistema solar, se necesitaban para ser, se complementaban a la perfección.

Eran como las almas gemelas descritas por Platón.

Y Spock babeaba por Jim, lo sabia (no en vano habían sido tan cercanos). Cada mirada, cada pequeña sonrisa, cada roce mal disimulado, cada palabra intercambiada...

Bones sabía que debía untarlos o matarlos, aunque la segunda opción sonaba mejor, podía argumentar un fallo médico... Uhura estaba decidida por su lado a unirlos, pues era inevitable.

Así comenzó el plan unificador que pretendía salvar la paciencia del doctor, o lo que quedase de ella...

Por ello acordaron que unirían a esos dos, pues sólo era cuestión de tiempo que acabasen matando de impaciencia a la nave entera.

Suerte que la Enterprise tenía en su seno todo lo necesario para fomentar esa historia de amor: cuartos privados, dos enamorados, una buena amiga y un amigo cansado de tanta estupidez.

Así que, con el escenario preparado, la función podía empezar ya.

Jim despertó con el peculiar sonido del comunicador llenando el despacho de sus aposentos. Estuvo tentado a ignorarlo y seguir soñando pero era el Capitán, tenia deberes que cumplir. Ese era su gran honor y deber.

Se sentó lanzando un quejido a causa del dolor de cuello que le acometía debido a que se había dormido en la silla. Últimamente no estaba muy lúcido, solo pensaba en poder decirle a Spock lo que sentía.

Mas era complicado, tan complicado que le hacía querer aún más esa declaración. Aunque nunca encontraba el momento, cada vez que se acercaba al vulcano para hablar a solas con él pasaba algo que les interrumpía.

Maldijo para sus adentros mientras se ponía de pie para ir a la sala de reuniones, pese a que aún no era la hora de su turno, sintiendo el malestar en su cuello.

Si tan solo pudiese estar un momento a solas con él...

Spock dejó a un lado el padd* que estudiaba, sin terminar de comprender porque había saltado la alarma para las reuniones. La última reunión había sido el día anterior, habían discutido y aclarado todos los términos necesarios para llevar a cabo la misión.

Por lo que una segunda reunión era igual a un 98'90 por ciento de problemas inesperados que requerirían más trabajo.

Salió de su cuarto con paso rápido y firme, pues una reunión solo significaba una cosa: que _su_ Capitán le necesitaba a su lado. Y él siempre estaría junto a Jim, hasta el final de los días.

Porque Jim era _esa persona_, el sujeto indicado para él. Media naranja decían los humanos, aunque a Spock le parecía insuficiente tal palabra, pues no abarcaba todo cuanto era Jim para él.

Pero no lo nombraría aún, no podía hacerlo porque no existía.

Jim y Spock se encontraron en la puerta de la sala de reuniones, intercambiando rápidas miradas cargadas de preguntas: _"¿Qué ha pasado exactamente? "_ o_ "Esto es grave"_.

—Buenos días, Spock. — Saludó el Capitán con una sonrisa radiante, deslumbrando a _su_ Primer Oficial.

La mano del humano señaló un reloj cercano, indicándole al vulcano que estaban fuera de servicio. _Podía_ tutearle sin problemas.

—Buenos días, Jim. — Susurró, iluminado los ojos azules de Kirk.

Y el Comandante no pudo evitar pensar que se veía hermoso, tan cándido que podría ser el sol de todo un sistema planetario.

Entraron en la habitación, descubriendo que se hallaba completamente vacía, aún no había llegado nadie más que ellos. Lo cual era sumamente extraño. La mirada del vulcano paseó por el cuarto, comprobando que faltan los útiles para discutir la misión.

—Encuentro anomalías, Jim. —Dijo observando con el ceño fruncido la sala de reuniones.

—¿A si?—Preguntó curioso, tamborileando con los dedos en la mesa.

Estaba a solas con Spock, ¡Spock! Lo había logrado, tal vez podría gastar los siguientes segundos antes de que llegasen los demás para confesarse...

Se estaba poniendo nervioso e iba a notarlo, debía calmarse.

Caminó hasta toparse con la silla de Bones, donde un padd tenuemente iluminado guardaba un mensaje privado. _"O te declaras al duende o te mato"_ leyó dejando escapar una risa.

Oh Bones, siempre tan atento.

—¿Ocurre algo? — Preguntó Spock ante la risa repentina del Capitán.

—Nada...—Negó rápidamente con la cabeza. — En realidad si pasa algo.

Spock se acercó a Jim, preocupado por el bienestar de su _más que amigo_.

—Me he percatado de que tienes bolsas bajo los ojos, Jim. — Dijo en tono preocupado —Deduzco que tiene problemas para conciliar el sueño a causa de una opresión exterior.

》Quiero ayudarte, dime que ocurre. — Preguntó, no, exigió saber que ocurría exactamente.

Jim tuvo que calmar las cosquillas de su estómago, decirle a su mente que dejase de gritar una y otra vez que Spock se había preocupado por él y recuperar su voz perdida.

Era el Capitán James Tiberius Kirk, había superado a la muerte, podía con eso...

Pero los ojos de Spock lucían tan preocupados que su mente adormecía de pronto, incapaz de procesar toda la información necesaria para elaborar su declaración.

—Spock... —Susurró suavemente, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. —La razón de que no duerma es que solo pienso en ti, a todas horas. Eres importante, eres la persona más especial de mi vida. — Confesó nervioso, con un nudo alojado en su garganta. — Eres más importante incluso que la Enterprise, y mira que es mi niña...

》 Lo que quiero decir es... —Murmuró, tomando más seguridad en su voz. —Me gustas, te quiero, eres importante para mi... necesito que estés a mi lado porque me he enamorado perdidamente de ti...

Jim agachó la vista, sonrojado. Se sentía estúpido, había sido tan torpe, y seguramente habría asustado a Spock. Maldijo su mala suerte, odiando su facilidad innata para meter la pata.

Spock sintió un rápido cosquilleo que le llenó el pecho, haciendo que su lado humano echase al vulcano de una patada. Uhura le había dicho al acabar el turno: _"los vulcanos no mienten, y negar algo evidente y lógico sería mentir, por lo que es ilógico ser un vulcano que mienta"_.

Ahora lo entendía, estaba diciéndole que aceptase de una vez sus sentimientos por Jim, que les diese rienda suelta.

Y eso hizo.

—Jim... —Llamó, ganándose la mirada celeste del humano, que descubrió un _verdojo** _en las mejillas de _su_ Comandante. —La razón por la que Nyota y yo dejamos nuestra relación fue porque me vi comprometido con otra persona.

》Por muy irracional que fuese me descubrí enamorado de una persona, de ti.—Confesó finalmente, clavando sus ojos oscuros en los claros de _su mejor amigo_.

Jim sonrió ampliamente, tanto que debería ser imposible. Retuvo el impulso de saltar encina de Spock y comérselo a besos contra la pared más cerca, no quería espantarle. Por él sería lento, seria cuidadoso y mantendría a raya sus bajos instintos, en la medida de lo posible.

Se acercó a Spock, tomando su mano cariñosamente. El vulcano respondió al tacto de inmediato, acariciando la mano de Jim casi con reverencia. La mano de Jim bajó, Spock le guió sutilmente y consolidaron su primer beso vulcano.

Una placentera descarga les llenó, mandándoles sus sentimientos a través del vínculo pese a que este no era muy profundo. Pero eran su otra mitad, eran _T'hy'la***_.

Jim sonrió, recibiendo una sonrisa pequeña pero llena por parte de Spock. Su mano libre fue hasta la nuca del contrario, guiándole para poder besarse.

Spock se dejó llevar, pues los sonrosados labios de Jim le llamaban una y otra vez. Se sentía como un marinero que ha caído bajo el embrujo de una hermosa sirena.

Pero a Spock no le importaba, no ahora que se sentía tan lleno.

Y se besaron finalmente, superficial y lento al principio, dejando que sus labios se reconociesen sin prisas. Mas pronto la necesidad del contacto llegó, haciéndoles unir y profundizar aún más el beso.

Así que se sumergieron en sus sentimientos y pasiones.

Las lenguas se encontraron y reconocieron por primera vez, contándose las sensaciones que siempre habían querido gritarse pese a que nunca se habían atrevido antes. Unas manos recorrieron la espalda ajena, otras juguetearon con el pelo de la nuca del otro.

El húmedo beso lleno de amor tan solo se interrumpió cuando la biología se los ordenó, dejando escurrir jadeos y suspiros dedicados al contrario.

Sus manos se entrelazaron al mismo tiempo que apoyaban sus frentes la una sobre la otra, para poder mirarse sin problemas, para perderse en la mirada del otro eternamente.

Y de pronto no existía nada más que ese momento y ellos, no había misiones ni lugares, solo su amor y el espacio que les cobijaba dulcemente.

Porque la noche siempre ha sido la protectora de los amantes y los sueños.

—Lo logramos.—Dijo una orgullosa y emocionada Uhura.

Bones negó con la cabeza un tanto gruñón, aunque no podía evitar sentirse feliz por su amigo.

—Quiero un aumento de sueldo —Se quejó, porque si no se quejaba no sería Bones.

La Teniente rió suavemente.

—Te invito a un trago, nos lo merecemos. — Declaró caminando hasta el comedor sin dejar su sonrisa a un lado

Bones suspiró y le siguió, sin mal humor ni ceño fruncido.

—Quiero Ron del bueno...

Y pronto Bones descubrió que no sabía si los prefería antes de declararse o siendo pareja. Se miraban más, se tocaban más... y lo peor era que Jim parecía quitarle la vergüenza a Spock con una facilidad alarmante.

Uhura por su parte solo sonreía y reía sin poder evitarlo, pues se sentía realmente orgullosa de sí misma. Había logrado consolidar un amor como el de los libros: uno real e innegable.

Así que pronto los tripulantes la Enterprise se acostumbraron a ver a Pavel y Sulu juntos, a Scotty metiéndole mano a _su chica,_ a Bones y Uhura bebiendo a menudo y a unos felices Jim y Spock.

Pero la historia no quiso acabar ahí, sobre todo cuando cierto Capitán le dijo a su Comandante: "Creo que Bones y Uhura hacen buena pareja".

Aunque eso es otra historia, una que Jim anotó en cosas que hacer en un futuro, después de instalarse en un solo cuarto con Spock.

**—Fin****.—**

*Padd: Son como tablets.

**Verdojo: Los vulcanos tienen la sangre verde, por lo que sonrojo más verde es igual a eso, más o menos, es un término inventado.

***T´hy´la: es un término vulcano creado para descibrir la relación de Spock y Jim, significa amigo, hermano y amante.


End file.
